Disk drives are widely used in computers and data processing systems for storing information in digital form. These disk drives commonly use one or more rotating storage disks to store data in digital form. Each storage disk typically includes a data storage surface on each side of the storage disk. These storage surfaces are divided into a plurality of narrow, annular regions of different radii, commonly referred to as “tracks”. Typically, a head stack assembly having a positioner and an E-block is used to position a data transducer of a transducer assembly proximate each data storage surface of each storage disk. The data transducer transfers information to and from the storage disk when precisely positioned on the appropriate track of the storage surface. The transducer assembly also includes a load beam and a suspension for supporting the data transducer.
The need for increased storage capacity and compact construction of the disk drive has led to the use of disks having increased track density or decreased track pitch, i.e., more tracks per inch. As the tracks per inch increase, the ability to maintain the data transducer on a target track becomes more difficult. More specifically, as track density increases, it is necessary to reduce positioning error of the data transducer proportionally. With these systems, the accurate and stable positioning of the data transducer proximate the appropriate track is critical to the accurate transfer and/or retrieval of information from the rotating storage disks.
One attempt to improve positioning accuracy includes increasing the servo bandwidth of the positioner. Unfortunately, as the bandwidth of the positioner is increased, it approaches a resonant frequency of the head stack assembly and it becomes more difficult to keep the positioner stable.
Another attempt to raise servo bandwidth of the head stack assembly includes securing a pair of piezoelectric motors to the load beam of each transducer assembly. This configuration is known in the industry as a dual stage actuator. Unfortunately, existing dual actuators are not entirely satisfactory. For example, existing dual stage actuators typically add substantial cost to the disk drive because every transducer assembly includes a pair of piezoelectric motors. Further, the drive electronics for the dual stage actuator is more complex due to the need to generate positive and negative voltages well beyond the supply rails.
Yet another attempt to improve positioning accuracy includes utilizing a positioner having a pair of vertically offset coil arrays. This positioner design eliminates the major resonant frequency and allows for higher servo bandwidth by the positioner. Unfortunately, the vertically offset coil arrays generate a twisting moment on the E-block that can greatly influence the accuracy of positioning and can cause wear on the E-block.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to significantly increase the servo bandwidth of the head stack assembly. Another object of the present invention is to provide a positioner that accurately positions the data transducers. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a positioner that prevents the exciting of the system mode at the E-block pivot center. Yet another object of the present invention is to increase servo bandwidth without the use of piezoelectric motors on each transducer assembly. Yet another object of the present invention is to reduce the cost of manufacturing a high-density disk drive.